Los días de Black
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Remus…-susurró Sirius aún en estado de shock..." Recapitulación de los hechos más importantes que pasó Sirius con Remus. SLASH. ONESHOT. "...Casi me tiras los dientes"


**Los días de Black.**

**Advertencias:** Slash. Yaoi. Relación Hombre con Hombre.

**N/A:** No tengo nada que decir. Me llevó semanas y aún me hace llorar la muerte de mi personaje favorito. Enjoy.

* * *

Para muchos, el 1º de Septiembre del 71 fue un día cualquiera. Para los magos, era una fecha crucial pues para algunos suponía el ingreso al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Pero para Sirius Black, fue mucho más que eso…

―Pero mira, lo que te estoy intentando decir, eh, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

―James…- suspiró. Se divertía ante la charlatanería del niño que tenía frente a sus ojos; parecía rebelde y era el único niño de once años al que le había escuchado decir palabrotas.

―Ah sí, _James,_ que ella es una vieja loca que se la pasa gritando cada cuarto de hora. En serio, a ver si por lo menos me hace el favor de quedarse muda cuando se entere que quedé en Gryffindor.

El de cabello azabache rió ante su comentario, era raro que Sirius estuviese contándole cosas personales en tan poco tiempo. Es decir, ¿Cuánto hacía que se había sentado en el mismo compartimiento? ¿Cinco minutos? James se imaginó a una persona halándole un cordón a Sirius que le hacía hablar sin parar.

―¿En qué casa quieres estar?

James lo pensó durante un segundo, y con actitud soberbia, respondió:

―Slytherin.

Ojalá le hubiera tomado una foto, porque la cara que puso Sirius en ese momento era para partirse de risa. Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo James.

Al quedarse perplejo, e instantes después ver carcajear a su acompañante, Sirius comprendió que le habían tomado el pelo. (Pero en secreto había estado a punto de hechizarlo)

En ese momento, supo que serían buenos amigos. Su risa se vio interrumpida ante un sonido sorpresa, que había sido tan repentino que pensaron que había sido un golpe. En realidad, la puerta simplemente había sido abierta.

Sirius se calló de inmediato para ver a la personita que lo había provocado.  
Tenía el cabello alborotado, mojado (Seguramente se le hizo tarde y le pescó la lluvia que habían pronosticado) las mejillas sonrosadas y una respiración trabajosa, bueno, al menos en ese momento. Además de algo que asimilaba ser una cicatriz justo debajo del ojo.

―¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Black asintió como si lo hubieran obligado.

Ese fue el día que conoció a Remus John Lupin.

/*/*/

―Deja de hacerlo.

Remus alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, aún con las manos temblando. El dolor de la noche anterior no desaparecía y las medicinas le habían sabido más amargas que nunca. Y la piel le escocía como fuego en todas partes.

―¿De qué hablas?

Sirius suspiró y cerró la puerta del cuarto al entrar James y Peter tras él. Pero por algo que no podía explicar, ese momento era suyo. De él y de Remus.

―Lo sabes bien.

Sirius se acercó a pasos grandes hasta su cama y le arrebató el libro para aventarlo de una manera casi desesperada contra el piso, y así de veloz abrió de golpe los primeros botones de su camisa y señaló con el dedo índice las cicatrices que se perdían en su torso. Remus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mientras que el descontrol se apoderaba del rostro de Sirius. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no poder evitar lo que fuera que le hiciera daño a su amigo. Se sentía impotente, y quería matar con sus propias manos al monstruo que desgarraba el cuerpo del muchacho que tanto le importaba.

―Por favor Rems, sabes que puedes contarnos todo lo que te sucede. – inquirió James, avanzando para tomar a Sirius de las muñecas y tratar de calmarlo. Nunca había imaginado que se pondría así…

Peter guardó silencio, no sabía muy bien qué decir y tenía miedo de arruinarlo con las palabras inadecuadas

―Vamos Remus, sabes que estaremos de tu lado- balbuceó acercándose hasta quedar los tres acorralándolo.

Y Sirius se sintió como la primera vez que lo vio en el tren. Sentía que por primera vez conocía al chicho de mirada miel, que en ese instante no podía dejar de parpadear nerviosamente y cuyos labios temblaban de miedo ante las palabras que después de varios minutos de pelea acabaría por pronunciar.

Ese día supo que Remus era licántropo.

/*/*/

―No puedo creer que Remus no no los haya dicho antes.- comentó Peter, una semana después.

―Era de esperarse, ¿Cuánta gente crees que le agrade estar con un hombre lobo?

―A mí.

―Ya lo sé Sirius, pero ese no es el punto.

Black resopló

―¿Sabes qué? No podemos permitir que esté solo en esto…- soltó de repente

―¿Qué dices?

―La respuesta está bajo tus narices, James.

Y lo dijo literalmente. James miró el libro que descansaba en la mesa que estaba llena de deberes incompletos y travesuras planeadas.

―Sirius, no querrás decir que…

―¡Eso mismo, Peter!-lo interrumpió

―¿En serio?- preguntó James

―¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?

El de cabello azabache sonrió maliciosamente.

―Me encanta.

Peter los miró perplejo. Vaya en los líos que se metería por culpa de esos dos, alguien tenía que separarlos al menos un día, en serio. Eran un dúo peligroso y algún día terminaría sin un meñique por culpa de ellos dos. Claro, _metafóricamente hablando…_

Por supuesto, ese día Sirius decidió que a costa de lo que fuera, sería un animago.

/*/*/

Para su cuarto año todavía no habían conseguido lo que se habían propuesto en segundo, e incluso las investigaciones eran más profundas pero debían ser bastante discretos para que Remus no se diera cuenta. Y que fuera una sorpresa era la parte que más cuidaba Sirius.

Una vez casi lo pilla cuando fingía elaborar algún resumen para Minerva… Estaba solo en la sala común hasta que Lupin había entrado.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?

El aludido cerró de golpe el libro que tenía en sus manos y enrolló el pergamino en el que escribía en una cuarta de segundo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se le pusieron los nervios de punta

―Joder, no me des esos sustos. Soy muy joven y apuesto para morir de esta forma.

Remus sonrió de medio lado, los primeros días después de luna llena nunca eran buenos y ese no era la excepción.

―Ya… ¿qué haces aquí cuando debería estar en pociones?

―Pues que ese tipo no me agrada. Ya sabes, su barriga hace que su cara quede muy atrás y tengo que entornar los ojos…

―Déjate de bromas.- pidió acercándose a paso lento. Realmente se veía mal. ―Bien…-suspiró mientras buscaba alguna excusa que Remus no le hubiera escuchado decir.- …Hacía la tarea de McGonagall

Remus lo miró alzando la ceja.

―Okey-canturreó- Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí que quieres que yo crea. Ahora dime la verdadera razón.

―Es en serio, no me dio tiempo anoche.-mintió y carraspeó acomodando los libros. Remus hizo una mueca (¿Sirius haciendo tarea? Claro. No por eso tenía amenazado a los ñoños de tercero)- ¿Y tú?

―Ya sabes…- contestó situándose a su lado

Sirius lo miró e intentó ocultar su preocupación, pero hizo todo lo contrario. En verdad le angustiaba que se hiciera daño y moría por defenderlo, aunque fuera tener que salvarlo de sí mismo. Se mordió el labio y delineó con los dedos la cicatriz, aún al rojo vivo, que empezaba bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, marcaba una línea recta en su cuello y terminaba en la hendidura de su clavícula.

―¿Te duele?

―No.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y entonces…

Sirius le pegó en la frente de una manera nada indulgente.

―No me mientas.

―Bien, bien…- susurró el otro tallándose entre las cejas- Sí me duele.

―Maldito lobo. Ya sabes que si no me dices la verdad te va mal.

―Sí, sí. Con eso de que eres un animal peligroso- bromeó para después de reír un rato

Y el moreno no pudo contradecirlo porque verlo sonreír de aquella forma al día siguiente de su transformación era realmente un milagro.

―¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó cuando notó que se estaba riendo el sólo

Lo miró un instante y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su amigo se había quedado callado. Ya se imaginarán su expresión.

―No, nada.- balbuceó.

Esa fue la primera vez que se sonrojó por Remus.

/*/*/

―¿Ya viste?- preguntó James dándole un codazo

―¿Qué cosa?

―Amanda, ella es la razón por la que Rems ya no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotros.- contestó señalándole a una muchacha de ojos grises y cabello oscuro pasando por delante de ellos.

―¿Es en serio? ¿Está saliendo con… eso?

―¿Eso? ¿La viste bien?- preguntó sorprendido Peter.- ¡Vamos, Sirius! No me digas que no te llama la atención. –dicho esto se metió un puño a la boca- ¿Ya viste esas curvas?

―No la había visto nunca.- aclaró haciendo un gesto de asco- Ni vale la pena.

James bufó antes de darle un coscorrón que provocó a Sirius emitir un ruido extraño.

―A mí me parece que a cierta persona no le agrada que Remus tenga novia.

Sirius lo miró de una forma para nada dulce, y en ese momento James agradeció con toda su alma que las miradas no pudieran matar.

―¿Qué? ¿En serio eso te molesta?

―¡No me molesta! El cuatro-ojos está delirando.

― Ja-ja – rió con sarcasmo- Me parece que el que delira es otro, mi amigo.

―Cállate James. Por lo menos yo no estoy celoso de quejicus.

―¡Yo no estoy celoso de ese idiota!

―¡Por supuesto que no!- repuso burlón, virando los ojos- No estás celoso de esa nariz grasosa metiéndose entre los cabellos de la pelirroja, ¡claro que no! No desearías por nada del mundo que Evans te mirara UNA sola vez como mira a Snape.

Peter, quien había estado contemplando el espectáculo con la boca cerrada, se dio cuenta de que esta vez Sirius había llegado lejos. Que no era como cualquier pelea, esta vez James no arrancaría en carcajadas ni Sirius le pasaría el brazo por los hombros.

El moreno no volvió a decir nada durante unos segundos que dedicó a observar a Black, y hurgando en el fondo de sus sospechas, comprendió que sus palabras no habían sido un golpe bajo: habían sido un escudo. El griterío de su amigo era nada más y nada menos que una excusa para cambiar el tema. (Este hecho hizo que James se sintiera muy inteligente por un instante) Y si este factor era cierto, Sirius debía estar sonrojado. Y Peter, bueno, Peter seguramente no se había dado cuenta de nada. James entornó los ojos sin poder contener una sonrisa y le picó con la yema de un dedo en las costillas.

Ocurrió como en cámara lenta: Sirius giró el rostro con una expresión que decía algo como "¿Qué te traes entre manos?", el de gafas insistió en mirarlo con ese afán de "Ya te caché, picarín" y Sirius, asustado por la manera en que su amigo esta viéndolo, entendió todo. Se sonrojó por momentos hasta llegar a parecer un tomate y desvío la mirada haciendo que James estallara en risas.

―¿Y ahora tú qué? – preguntó Peter después de haber dado un pequeño salto del susto

―Pregúntale a él- señaló James.

―¿eh?- preguntó nuevamente, confundido - ¿Qué se traen ustedes? ¿No pensarán gastarme una broma aquí…otra vez, cierto?

―Claro que no.- contestó sonriendo de lado - ¿Verdad, Sirius?

Pero no hubo respuesta. El aludido estaba ocupado debatiéndose consigo mismo y dominándose para que sus mejillas le bajaran una raya a su tono.

_Media noche_

Remus intentó entrar con sigilo a la habitación, zapatos en mano, pero pareció no haber sido lo suficientemente discreto puesto que al llegar a su cama se dio cuenta de que había un par de ojos clavados en él.

―¿Te divertiste?- preguntó una voz justo a sus espaldas.

―Eh…-se giró para encontrarse con quien ya esperaba- Claro. Es lo mismo de siempre… Resultó no ser más que una cara bonita- contestó mientras se desabrochaba la camisa

―No sé por qué esperabas más de ella

―Bueno, no sé…- se encogió de hombros- Tenía la esperanza de que…- se mordió los labios- …¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Vengo cansado y creo que lo mejor sería…

―¿De qué, Remus?- preguntó, más intrigado que antes

―Te _pedí_ que lo olvidaras.

Y esa palabra le dio de lleno, y cayó en la cuenta de que era algo que el de cabellos castaños no quería pronunciar.

―Está bien…-susurró- Tú… ¿Estás bien?

―Claro.- se giró para responderle, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, por alguna razón, a Sirius le pareció triste. – Siempre estoy bien. Lo sabes.

Su compañero se mordió la lengua y se tragó todas las palabras que quería decir. Remus no estaba bien. Al menos, no siempre. Y no entendía por qué le dolía también.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el abdomen que permitía ver su camisa abierta. Y a pesar del pudor que se acumuló en su cabeza, había algo que no era normal. Ciertamente, él estaba ya acostumbrado y le parecía lo más natural del mundo. Y por primera vez se preguntó si sus cicatrices eran capaces de irrumpir en su vida como un obstáculo.

―Mierda, Remus. No me digas que…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque había un nudo en su garganta y algo en el aspecto del chico licántropo que le había indicado a gritos que las culpables de sus malas citas siempre eran las marcas. Y no se esperaba menos, las mujeres siempre serían superficiales.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, extendió sus brazos dispuesto a acoger a Remus y se maldijo por no poder parar ese suplicio. Éste acurrucó su cabeza en la hendidura de su cuello, y el tacto de su respiración contra su piel sensible fue suficiente para aceptarlo de una buena vez.

Ese día, Sirius admitió que estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de Remus Lupin.

/*/*/

Sirius había aceptado de todas las maneras posibles que sentía atracción por su amigo, pero eso era algo que nadie más que James y sólo James debía saber.

Cierta luna llena, con la mirada cabizbaja salió Remus de la habitación

―Bueno…- había dicho y ya las manos le temblaban- Es hora- dijo con una sonrisa triste

Y entonces se le partió el corazón en cientos de trocitos como cada noche que el monstruo en su interior salía a la fuerza y le destrozaba la mente. Miró con cautela a sus amigos… Envidiaba que ellos pudieran vivir como cualquier otro mago, que no tuvieran que soportar el dolor que le causaba ser licántropo y pasar por esos momentos de despersonalización que lo obligaba a olvidar todo lo que le importaba. Y aun así, prefería ser él quien lo sufriera. Porque cada mañana cuando se encontraba con esos pares de ojos que hacían cualquier cosa para hacerle sonreír, se daba cuenta que en realidad valía la pena plañir tanto si amanecer siendo querido era la recompensa.

Pero a pesar de que eso lo reconfortaba, era inevitable sentirse perdido ante aquello que se apoderaba de él. Miró a James, quien estaba acurrucado a los pies de la cama leyendo un libro y sonrió para sí mismo. Él era como el hermano que todos quieren tener y le ofrecía, ante todo, todo lo que nunca había tenido.

―No pongas esa cara. Ni lo vas a sentir.-dijo Sirius- Te lo prometo.

Algo hubo en sus palabras y en la sonrisa que le mostró después, que hizo que a Remus el estómago le diera un brinco. Durante ese instante se sintió bien y pensó "vaya" sorprendido de lo que una frase puede hacer.

―Si piensas que te duele más de lo que en realidad duele, te vas a sentir peor. – agregó, levantándose para revolverle el cabello- Dale, velaremos por ti como siempre.

El abrazo que le dio a continuación tenía un sabor extravagante, no se sentía como cualquier noche.

Pero que tonterías. Remus finalmente se encaminó.

Y en el momento que se cerró la puerta, se recorrió una mirada cómplice entre sus mejores amigos.

…

Ahí estaba.

El momento en que dejaba de ser una persona y se convertía en algo sin nombre. _Sin nombre_ había dicho; porque esa fiera brutal que terminaba con todo lo que se cruzaba no merecía tener un nombre. Y así era más fácil ignorarlo y fingir que no existía. Que no estaba ahí y que sólo era una terrible pesadilla que revivía cada mes. (Pero que, en secreto, lo atormentaba casi todas las noches de su vida)

Fue en el instante que las lágrimas caían como lluvia y el dolor empezaba a propagarse haciéndolo temblar de una manera descomunal cuando sintió un aire de empatía; pues sentía esas presencias en aquel momento más que nunca. Con las fuerzas que se permitió guardar alzó la mirada; y había algo bastante fuera de lo común.

Un esplendor familiar.

Frente a él a unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba un perro. Sí, un perro. Uno grande de pelaje casi perfecto que sólo estaba parado ahí, con la cabeza rozando el piso; curioso. Se acercó lentamente, como pidiéndole permiso para avanzar, como pidiéndole perdón. Algo en su forma de caminar lo cautivó, y por una razón que entonces desconocía, se sintió un poco más Remus y un poco menos fiera. Más atrás, divisó unas cornamentas y antes de que pudiera distinguir al pequeño animal restante a sus patas, sus manos ya habían tomado la forma espeluznante que odiaba ver. Y los gritos salieron desde su pecho como el globo que se escapa del niño y se pierde en el aire. Su abdomen comenzó a hincharse y pudo sentir mil palpitaciones en un segundo. Su visión se tornó borrosa y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sentirse agradecido.

Pero aún así, el despertar ya no fue tan duro.

Esa fue la primera noche que acompañaron a Remus a la Casa de los Gritos.

/*/*/

―Por favor Remus…

―Ya te dije que no, James.

―Sirius, dile a Remus que me diga que sí

―Remus, dice James que…

―Ya le oí, Sirius.

―¿Entonces?

―¿Entonces qué?

―¿Por qué se lo sigues negando?

Remus se talló las sienes, aburrido de las súplicas incoherentes de sus amigos mientras Peter miraba divertido la conversación a la vez que engullía chocolate que Remus le había dado.

Vale, está bien. Se lo quitó a la fuerza, pero es como si se lo hubiera dado ¿no?

―¡Rems!- canturreó James

―¡No James! No voy a llevar a Lily con engaños a la torre para que tengan una cita "secreta"

―¡Por favor!

―Oye, ahora que lo dice así- agregó Sirius- suena bastante mal.

―Cállate Canuto. Apóyame o le diré ya sabes qué a ya sabes quién.

Sirius se sonrojó y dijo:

―No sé de que hablas.- y mordió su manzana.

Pero sí sabía. James sonrió victorioso.

―Si tanto quieres tener una cita, ¿Por qué no se lo pides personalmente? – preguntó Peter

―Cállate.

―Ah es verdad- sonrió de oreja a oreja- James no puede tener a la niña que quiere ¡Buu!

El de anteojos miró con cara de perro atropellado a Lupin.

―Te odio, ¿Lo sabes?- soltó el castaño al fin.

―Si cariño, yo también te quiero.

…

11 pm.

―No sé por qué dejé que me convenciera.

―Nadie se resiste a los encantos de James, si yo fuera Lily ya le hubiera dado hasta las bragas.

―¡Hey!- replicó Remus dándole un golpe en la cabeza- Eres un animal.

―Mira quién lo dice.

―Pero tú lo eres a propósito.

―Si.- sonrió y lo miró de una forma cínica.

―Agáchate un poco más. Joder, no sé cómo pude confiar en ustedes. De verdad, va a terminar mal… como siempre – suspiró.

―No seas aguafiestas lunático. No se va a dar cuenta de que estamos aquí.

―Claro que sí. Siempre lo hace.

―Bueno, pero podemos decir que es pura casualidad; tú eres prefecto… yo soy tu, eh…- tragó saliva- mejor amigo, estamos charlando como cualquier otro día y justo pasábamos por aquí.

―Si, y nosç escondimos sólo por gusto.

―Entonces le diremos que nos estábamos besuqueando en secreto. – contestó, vil.

Remus soltó una risotada que luego se convirtió en risa nerviosa que luego se convirtió en un silencio incómodo.

―Oye, ¿Y Peter?

―Con… alguien- dijo- No sé, ha andado raro últimamente y prácticamente nos mando a freír espárragos. Dijo "Tengo otras cosas que hacer"

―Espera- dijo el de ojos miel con sigilosamente- Creo que ahí viene.

Los ojos de los dos dieron una última pasada a James, quien les alzó el pulgar desde su posición "secreta" (Porque todo ese día era 'secreto' según él) y finalmente esperaron.

―¿Remus?- se escuchó una voz femenina

El aludido viró los ojos y se maldijo internamente por ceder a sus amigos y Sirius, en forma de burla le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda como diciendo "Bien que te gusta".

Entonces James salió, cual caballero romántico a su encuentro, y se encaminó hasta quedar frente a la muchacha pelirroja.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Te estaba esperando.

―Bueno, ¿has visto a Remus?

Potter sonrió de medio lado y se metió una mano al bolsillo, se inclinó un poco y la miró fijamente.

―Vamos, ¿para qué lo quieres a él si estoy yo aquí?

―Estúpido arrogante…-susurró Rems desde su posición.

―Cállate lobo. ¿Qué no ves que está en su pose de galán?- le reprimió Sirius con una risita.

―¿Qué está pasando?

―No sé. ¿Están diciendo algo?

―No lo sé. Si tú no ves, yo menos.

Durante un segundo, creyeron que iba a ser su momento y que definitivamente, los dos sobraban allí. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaban. Bueno, Sirius sí.

Lily había mirado durante un rato que duró mil años para James, con ese brillo particular color esmeralda que resaltaba de sus ojos. Potter estaba totalmente embobado, perdido en su mirada cuando sonó aquel choque caótico de la mano de Evans hasta su mejilla.

―¡Uh! – exclamó Sirius- Se ve que tu amiga pega duro.

―Lo dices por experiencia, ¿verdad?

Sirius le evitó la mirada.

Entonces, James se tocó casi de inmediato la cara con una mano. La miró con el ceño fruncido, susurró un "¿por qué?" casi inaudible y ella dejó una explicación a medias ya que cierto moreno la había sujetado fuertemente de las manos y le había callado la boca con un beso.

―¡Joder! Eso no se supone que debía pasar

―Ay, Remus. Era obvio que iba a terminar así.

―¿Obvio? ¡Si ella le decía que no siempre!

―Por eso.

―Ustedes de verdad que no tienen remedio.

―Sí hombre, hee.. ¡mira!

El beso duró lo que debía durar, no fue un beso corto –para nada- pero tampoco lo suficientemente largo como para decir que ella le había correspondido, pero Sirius podría jurar que vio la lengua de la muchacha.

―¿Entonces?- preguntó James casi pegado a su boca

Ella le miró con los ojos ceñidos una vez más…

―Piérdete. – le espetó casi con desprecio – aunque tenía el rostro teñido de un rojo bastante subidito- y se fue dando pasos largos de la Torre de Astronomía que estaba ahí para ser una torre y nada más.

James bufó

―¡Vas a regresar, te lo prometo!- gritó cuando ella ya no podía escucharle.

―Potter, Potter, Potter….- salió diciendo Sirius-Eres un caso perdido.

―Bueno, por lo menos yo ya hice algo.

―¿Eh?

―Nada, James está loco. – se defendió mirándolo con expresión asesina

―En fin, ¿Qué creen? ¡Yo digo que le gusto!

―Fue de lengua, ¿cierto?

―¡Sirius!- le riñó Remus

―¿Qué?

―Eso no te importa.- le contestó James con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya la tengo…- comentó alejándose, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza como un niño pequeño.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Pues a dormir, Canuto. –contestó, guiñándole un ojo, lo que le provocó a Sirius una serie de escalofríos que le recorrió la espalda un millón de veces.

Y entonces se giró buscando la mirada de su compañero, pero se encontró únicamente con sus omoplatos, pues Remus estaba recargado contra la barandilla.

Sirius miró hacia sus pies y metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se discutía si decir todo o no. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Era este el momento adecuado?

Bueno, si tan solo tuviera una pista que le indicara que…

―¿Qué te pasa?

La voz a unos metros le llegó a los oídos como una brisa, y se le paralizaron todos los órganos durante ese pequeño ratico.

―¿Qué voy a tener? – contestó con sorna

Remus le sonrió, y sintió una enorme necesidad de estrecharlo, pero eran mejores amigos. Mejores-amigos. Es decir… ¿Y si Sirius no…?

Sirius estaba perdido complicándose la vida haciéndose un millón de preguntas que no podía contestar, cuando notó el triste semblante de su compañero

―Lobito, lobito…- dijo con una gracia melancólica mientras se situaba a su lado.- Te diría que nos fuéramos a dormir pero al parecer tienes otras cosas en la cabeza.

―No es nada, si quieres irte…

―Yo no dije eso, egoísta.- contestó, sacándole una risilla tonta- A ver, dímelo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―¡lo que te trae así! No te había visto de esta forma desde… - puso expresión seria- No lo sé. No lo recuerdo.

―No es nada, solo es que… ya sabes. James y Lily…

―¿Qué pasa con ellos?

―No es que pase algo. Es todo… dirás que soy como una niña tonta.

―Si Rems, pero eso ya todos lo sabemos.

―Jaja- rió con sarcasmo- Qué gracioso, Black.

―Escúpelo de una vez.

―Es que lo mío nunca funciona.

―Ah, es eso…- suspiró- Bueno, yo no soy bueno en esas cosas pero…

―Por supuesto que no, tú tienes a quien quieras y de ahí olvidas su nombre – viró los ojos

―¡Oye! ¡No es necesario que me ofendas!

Remus lo miró directamente a los ojos.

―Vale, está bien. Eso no me ofende para nada- sonrió, aunque se moría por decirle que sólo lo hacía para intentar olvidarlo.

―Te lo dije.

―Es que no controlo mi necesidad de satisfacer a la gente.

El muchacho de mirada miel rió con ganas por enésima vez en el día. Sirius lo miró con las cejas alzadas pensando "No era un chiste, pero bueno…" Y entonces sucedió algo que lo tomó de bajada.

No tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando porque en un santiamén había un cuerpo pegado al suyo y una respiración trabajosa que le endulzaba los oídos.

―¿Remus?

La colisión de sus bocas fue algo duro y varonil. Remus le besó con mucho estrépito y duró apenas dos segundos. Dos segundos que él aseguraba la bestia dominó al hombre una vez más. Había sujetado a Sirius de la camisa y lo había atraído para sí, y a pesar de que sólo fue un momento Black sintió que todo lo que pasó antes había sido una eternidad.

―Yo…-balbuceó- No sé… por qué hice eso.- pronunció aun mirándole los labios, con un nudo en la garganta.- Yo…

―Remus…-susurró Sirius aún en estado de shock

El nombrado le miró a los ojos con temor, con las pupilas dilatadas y una voz en la cabeza que le repetía " Va a odiarte después de esto. Va a odiarte, va a odiarte…"

Por eso reaccionó sorpresivamente cuando notó que su amigo ( o lo que fuera) tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Por supuesto, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de esto.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que no había pasado nada malo. Y que probablemente, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en sus cinco años que llevaba en Hogwarts.

―Casi me tiras los dientes.

Lunático rió y los besos que le siguieron fueron con más labios que golpes, más lengua y mucho más Sirius.

Esa fue la primera vez que probó los labios de Remus.

/*/*/

―¿Qué sucede?-

―Nada, Rems- contestó mirándolo con el cejo fruncido

Por algún motivo el amanecer de aquel día había sido pesado, y el sexo había sido tan agresivo que parecía que hubieran peleado.

―¿Seguro? – preguntó una vez más mientras se abrochaba la camisa

―Por supuesto…- susurró con las sábanas hasta la cintura.

Sirius, según Lupin, había estado comportándose raro los últimos días y no alcanzaba a entender el por qué. ¿Querría irse? ¿Acaso lo estaba traicionando? ¿Acaso estaba traicionando a _todos?_

―Remus… como están las cosas… ¿Serías capaz de sacrificar tu vida por la de tus amigos?

Éste se quedó en seco, dándole la espalda. Y los segundos que tardó en contestar fueron suficientes para que Sirius tomara la decisión que lo haría lamentarse durante toda su vida.

―Claro que sí.- contestó al cabo de un rato.

Ese fue la primera – y única vez- que desconfió de Remus.

/*/*/

Su visión antes clara y fuerte se volvió gris, todo se había llenado de humo.

Escucho un grito desgarrador y de repente notó sangre chorreando sin control

―¡Maldito cobarde! – gritó con todo el odio que jamás había sentido y escupió a lo que creía eran sus pies.

Mierda. ¿Qué jodidos le había pasado a Peter? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Y no podía tirar maldiciones porque era una calle de muggles!

―Rata asquerosa ¡Da la cara!- gritaba dando vueltas intentando encontrarlo- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Arg… Estúpida mierda humana ¿Por qué te escondes? ¡Cobarde!

Escucho una risita lejana. El rostro de Sirius había quedado totalmente manchado, y lo último que pudo ver fue a una docena de personas tumbadas en la calle, un gran vacío alrededor y la vida escapándosele de las manos.

Fue esa noche cuando _lo separaron_ de Remus

/*/*/

Sirius sabía la noche que le esperaba. Le estresaba la locura de todos los demás pero era su inocencia la que le hizo permanecer con deseos de venganza hasta el día que saliera.

"Algún día"… se decía mientras aruñaba el piso y ceñía los ojos, deseando con cada fibra de su ser que Peter tuviera su merecido.

Una rejilla exageradamente diminuta le mostraba sólo un fragmento del cielo, y era ése el fragmento suficiente.

―Por favor… se fuerte. – susurró- Se fuerte por mí. Por los dos…

Y la Luna llena se burlaba de él como si se lo mereciera, exponiéndole su libertad y altanería y echándole en cara que la persona que amaba estaba sufriendo por su culpa, pues esa bola blanca transformaba su cuerpo y porque si no hubiera desconfiado de él, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

No pudo evitarlo.

Esa fue la primera noche que lloró por Remus.

/*/*/

Durante junio del 94, Sirius volvió a la vida. Literalmente.

Y se le quitó cualquier duda de que si eso era realmente vida cuando sintió esos brazos alrededor y un susurro provocativo que decía "Sirius…"

Renació de las cenizas tal como un fénix. Y no había nada mejor que el olor a chocolate en el cuello de su amante.

Y los tres pares de ojos jóvenes que se encontraban a su lado le hicieron sentirse un poco menos culpable y un poco más de la familia.

Lo único que le hubiera hecho feliz habría sido la muerte de Peter Pettigrew, que como la rata cobarde que siempre había sido, logró escapar después de perdonarle la vida.

Esa tarde se reencontró con su merodeador favorito.

(Y al mirar los ojos de Harry había pensado "Mira eso, James… Mira lo que lograste")

/*/*/

―No seas terco. No tienes que ir

―Tengo que ir. Tenemos que proteger a Harry.

―No, Sirius, entiéndelo. No voy a permitir que te arriesgues.

―Por favor.- suplicó dándole un beso lento

―No.

―¡Entiéndelo tú! Yo soy su padrino. Yo le juré a James que lo protegería si él no estaba para cuidarlo.

―Sirius…

…

El momento fue rápido y fue el peor que Lupin había vivido nunca.

A Sirius se le fue la vida en un respiro. Había entrado al único lugar peor que Azkaban. Y su amigo, su amante, había sido testigo de la última mirada; la de despedida.

E incluso se sintió irreal y no parecía suya la voz que le gritaba a Harry "Se ha ido". No parecía él quien intentara calmar un sentimiento que era mil veces más fuerte en su corazón que en el del niño que tenía en brazos.

Ese fue el día que Sirius murió. Y un poquito de Remus también.

_Ad__iós..._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
